Yo Ho! It's A Pirate's Life For Me!
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: England, America, Russia, France, Canada, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan are taken from there world to an alternate universe by unknown forces to help the world's navel forces against... pirates. The countries are more than willing to help... but, after they find out who the pirates are things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story here on so any constructive criticism is welcomed! So are any Ideas on what to add into the story at any time! Hope you enjoy! **

"What are you going on about now?" England said rather angrily as he sat at the world meeting tables.

"An alternate universe dude! Where you're a pirate! We're all pirates!" America said loudly looking quite exited.

"News flash I was a pirate!" England yelled glaring at the younger nation.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded the nine nations that had yet to leave the room. When they came too they were chained to chairs with quite the amount of guns pointed at their heads. The men holding the guns were wearing the modern day navel uniform, all generals.

"Dudes!" America said his eyes wide staring down the barrel of the nearest gun.

"Amerika." Russia said from beside the self-proclaimed hero. "I, along with everyone else would like to not die…"

"So shut the bloody hell up." England snapped finishing the Russian's thought.

"Is this them?" One of the generals said.

"Y-yes, this is them. I-I'm positive." A shaky voice said from the corner of the room.

One general fitted in a British general's uniform walked over to the man and unlocked his shackles. "Then, I General Henry Leroy Buckingham the Third give you a royal pardon in name of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor the Second, you are free to go."

"T-thank you sir." The man said before fleeing the room.

"Can we trust them?" a general with a heavy French accent said looking at the nations and cocking his gun.

"We have to believe that yes we can if we are going to win this war." An American general said lowering his gun and shaking his head.

"Vhy are ve here?" Germany said trying to shake a crying Italy off his arm.

"SIR!" A younger lieutenant said running into the room.

"What is it lieutenant?" a Japanese general said turning to him.

"We, we got him." He smiled.

"Perfect." A predatory grin surfaced on the French general's face.

"Let's go then. Bring them." The Russian man said leaving the room.

The nine countries and six generals walked down a long hallway fitted with a heavy duty metal that none of the nations could identify. They came to two doors right next to each other. "This one." They entered a room with recording equipment, and a one way window. On the other side of the window there was a table and two chairs. In the chair facing the window sat a figure, this figure had shackles chaining his hands to the top of the metal table, shackles chained his legs to the floor, and there was a rather large shackle around his neck chaining him to the back wall. The man had his head own so the only distinct features the countries could see were his broad, muscled build and his ash blond hair that was long enough to cover his face. What stood out most about this man was the clothes he was wearing, he had a dark purple jacket that reminded many of the countries of the old military coats they once wore, an old off white shirt, and a pair of tan pants, with old, black, leather boots that reached just below his knees.

England, France, and Prussia knew instantly what they were looking at.

"A pirate." All three of them said at the same time.

At that exact moment the lieutenant from earlier walked into the same room as the pirate.

The pirate lifted his head and the nations gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!"

"Can't be!"

"Impossible!"

Came shouts of bewilderment from each country as the recognized the smirking pirate.

It would only be natural that the countries would not believe their eyes. The pirate they were looking at had insane purple eyes, a rather large nose, but his teeth were not quite human, they were sharpened to a point. If you had looked at him you would have guessed him to be around fifteen or sixteen. The countries were looking at Russia...

"Captain Ivan Braginski, Captain of the Anastassia, fifteen years of age, has one older sister, and one younger sister, his first mate is a male of the age of nineteen, named Toris Laurinaitis." The British general said. "We don't know much else."

"You might not, but I do." The Russian general said giving the rest of the people in the room a feral smile. "His father was a grand Russian general known as General Winter. Even though General Winter won us many wars he was a sick and twisted man, and took much pleasure in torturing young Ivan, leaving him physically and mentally broken. We believe it was either Captain Kirkland or Captain Bonnefoy heard about him and took him and his sisters away, killing the General."

During this explanation England had moved closer to Russia to comfort him. See this explanation came rather close to what happened to Russia every winter.

"Ivan." the lieutenant said taking the seat right in front of the pirate.

"It's Ivan. Come on say it with me. EE-van." Ivan said smirking showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Why is it that after all this time we have finally been able to capture you?" The man said.

"Who said you finally captured me? Who's to say I didn't let myself be arrested? Who's to say this isn't exactly what I had needed to do?" Ivan said a childlike smile on his face reminding the countries very much of the way Russia smiled. "I waited for you. I stood on the pier alone, no weapons."

"Who's to say your so called friends didn't leave you there? Didn't abandon you? Didn't send you back to your father?" he said.

"My father's dead."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he isn't behind that glass?"

The countries stopped, held their breath, and waited for Ivan's answer.

"Because..." Ivan said a sinister undertone to his voice, the insanity almost overflowing from his darkening purple eyes. "I myself ripped out his throat with my own teeth!" He lunged forward. Even though he was chained down everyone, on both sides of the glass, jumped back the man sitting at the recorder and the lieutenant falling out of their chairs in panic. "I watched as he chocked on his own blood! I watched as the life left his eyes! I still remember the taste of his blood on my tough! I remember as I ripped his limbs off one... by one. I remember the looks I got from the captain. How proud he was." Insane laughter erupted from the chained pirate. "I remember how the captain taught me magic, how he taught me how to kill. I remember how the captain took care of me..." He suddenly became quite as he talked about his past. "I remember when he and Francis brought the twins home. They were the same age as Natalia. How he tried to keep the little ones so innocent." A tear slipped from his eye. "I remember the rules he taught me. 'We never kill the innocent.' He would say. 'We may steal and pillage, but never shall we steal someones innocence. We will never rape.'" Another tear. "He taught me everything. The thing that sticks out most in my mind is that he taught me that family sticks together. He didn't leave me. He will come, and when he does..." He had stopped crying, and his eyes held nothing but pure rage. "And when he does... you will be the first to die."

Suddenly the whole place shook with the impact of what the countries could guess to be a bomb.

There was a loud banging from outside the door and suddenly the door gave way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The pirates are most definitely going to be out of character but I'm going to try make the countries as recognizable as I can! ^^ As always constructive criticism is always welcome! As well as any ideas for future chapters. **

* * *

The door falling down was only the first startling thing the countries would come across that day.

The second was when a younger version of England walked into the room brandishing a sword and gun. "Did I make it on time lad?" He asked giving Ivan a crooked smile. He wore a turquoise jacket, much like the one Ivan wore, black pants, black leather boots, a white shirt (that reminded the nations of a to big t-shirt), and a blue ribbon tied off his long hair.

"Not to late I suppose." Ivan said before ripping the shackles off his wrists.

"W-what?" The lieutenant said looking startled st the pirate as he ripped of the rest of the shackles.

"I could have done that all along... but it wasn't part of the plan. Now if I'm not mistaken I told you I was going to let you meet death." Ivan said as the other England handed him the sword he was holding.

"I sharpened it as well." The pirate said.

"Thank you Arthur." He smiled before turning to the lieutenant. He lunged at him and cut of his head, easily. The countries were left horrified as blood spattered on the glass.

"Did you find them?" Arthur asked poking the headless body with the toe of his boot.

"Exactly where I said they would be." Ivan smirked.

"Good, good. Well it looks like we must go." Arthur said turning towards the glass. "We must not miss our appointment."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter I'm running late for class but I still needed to get this down! ^_^ **

**~Hehe~ I wrote half of the next chapter during my English lecture~**


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's true?" A teen who looked like France said.

"Yes. I could scene them." Ivan said.

"I find that you're lying to us. That is totally unawesome, but I wouldn't put it pass an unawesome pirate like you." A teen Prussia look-a-like said.

"You doubt my abilities?" Ivan growled making the Prussian and Spaniard back up a couple of steps, and the English and Frenchman to step forward.

"No one is doubting you perce-neige." France said placing his hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"I know what I felt Francis." Ivan said.

"And I believe you." Arthur said. "Even if Gilbert, Antonio, Yao, and Mathis don't."

"I never said I didn't believe him!" A teenage Denmark yelled.

"Well first thing first." Yao, or a younger China, said. "How we find them?

* * *

"After seeing vhat ve did I believe ve vould all be glad to help you." Germany said giving the countries that looked like they were going to protest a sharp glare.

"I thank you Mr..." The American general started.

"Germany."

"Thank you Mr. Germany."

"I would like to ask your names if you are asking ours." Canada said in a soft voice.

"Speak up boy!" The British general said.

"Will not give my name until I know yours!" Canad shouted, or rather spoke in a slightly normal loudness. The other countries nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine." The Russian general said. "I am Alexi."

"John." The American.

"Ludz." A German.

"Hijeka." The Japanese.

"Liam." The French.

"Henry." The Brit.

"Alright then." England said. "I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but everyone either calls me England or Britain."

"I am the Russian Federation, but you will call me Russia. Da~"

"HAHAHAHAH Dude! My name is the United States of America, all my sidekicks over here call me America! I'm the Hero!"

"You can call him Amerika or Capitalist Pig~"

"Russia put the pipe down." England said stepping in between the two countries. "You can kill him later."

"Hey!"

"Bonjour monsieur." France interrupted the two soon to be fighting nations. "Mon nom est la République française! Mais je suis aussi appelé France~"

"Shut up Frog!"

Ich bin der Preußen genial! Und Sie werden mich die großartige Preßen!"

"Prussia." Germany said well, more growled.

"Oder East..."

"I am Japan, it is very nice to meet you." Japan said while bowing.

"Ciao! I am the Republic of Italy, but you can call me Italy! Ve~"

"Hi. I'm Canada."

"Speak up boy!"

"I'M CANADA!"


End file.
